


C'eri sempre stato.

by xAleshiaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAleshiaa/pseuds/xAleshiaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama e Hinata, una volta finito il liceo, si recano a Tokyo per studiare all'università, prendendo in affitto un appartamento insieme. La loro tranquilla quotidianità sarà sconvolta da un incontro inaspettato da parte di Hinata, che risveglierà in Kageyama sentimenti di cui non si era mai reso conto prima di allora.<br/>Eppure...lui c'era sempre stato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'eri sempre stato.

“Kageyama! Quante volte ti ho detto di non lasciare questa confusione ogni volta che fai la doccia?!” – strepitò Hinata, così forte che probabilmente la novità era giunta anche ai disinteressati vicini – “Guarda qua! Hai buttato per terra l’asciugamano e l’accappatoio, e lo scarico è completamente intasato dai tuoi capelli!”  
  
“Sei sicuro che siano miei? Magari sono i tuoi, ti sei fatto la doccia prima di me!” – replicò seccamente Kageyama dal divano, più concentrato sulla partita di pallavolo alla televisione che sui lamenti del suo coinquilino.  
  
“Sono neri, idiota!!!”  
  
Oh beh, effettivamente come ragionamento non faceva una piega. Tuttavia, Kageyama mantenne la stessa indifferenza di prima e non rispose, volgendo di nuovo lo sguardo verso la tv. Ma chi gliel’aveva fatto fare di andare a vivere con questo lamentoso del cavolo? Eppure, quando Hinata glielo aveva proposto due mesi prima, gli era parsa una buona idea. Del resto, erano stati entrambi accettati in un’università di Tokyo, la quale, oltre a poter vantare l’eccellenza dal punto di vista dello studio, era una delle più rinomate per la pallavolo universitaria, un vero trampolino di lancio per essere reclutati a giocare in una squadra professionista. Sarebbe stato molto più conveniente prendere un appartamento insieme, si era detto Kageyama. Inoltre, visto al liceo trascorrevano così tanto tempo in compagnia da vivere praticamente in simbiosi, non sarebbe poi cambiato molto. E fino ad allora, a dire il vero, non era nemmeno andata così male. Hinata era molto versato nella cucina, visto che era quasi sempre lui a prendersi cura della sua sorellina minore, Natsu, quindi non gli dispiaceva affatto occuparsi dei pasti. Avevano trovato un appartamento spazioso con una camera per ciascuno di loro, una cucina e un soggiorno, e il prezzo non era molto esoso, vista la posizione piuttosto distante dal centro. Infatti, impiegavano mezz’ora a piedi per raggiungere l’università, ma questo non era affatto un problema, anzi: ne approfittavano per fare jogging, anche se in realtà puntualmente si trasformava in una gara di velocità tra i due. Arrivata la pausa pranzo poi, prendevano i loro bento (entrambi preparati da Hinata la sera prima) e si incontravano in cortile, dove approfittavano del momento libero per palleggiare, come era loro consuetudine fin dai tempi del liceo. Una volta finite le lezioni, si recavano in palestra per l’allenamento, da cui uscivano solo a tarda sera, per poi rientrare a casa insieme e cenare guardando, il più delle volte, partite di pallavolo alla tv. Talvolta si sfidavano anche ai videogiochi, ma solitamente trascorrevano il resto della serata parlando di schemi e idee per nuovi possibili attacchi. Nelle loro giornate erano più i momenti che trascorrevano insieme che quelli che passavano separati, ma ormai già da tempo ognuno di loro era diventato, bene o male, una figura di riferimento nella vita dell’altro. Insomma, in realtà fino ad allora la convivenza con quel piccoletto si era rivelata, contrariamente alle aspettative preliminari di Kageyama, assai piacevole.  
  
“Kageyama! Kageyama!” – lo chiamò nuovamente Hinata, stavolta dalla cucina – “Visto che non ti degni di pulire decentemente il bagno, vuoi almeno concedermi il privilegio della tua presenza quando la cena è pronta?”  
  
“Che c’è da mangiare?” – inquisì l’altro, senza alzarsi dal divano e pensando quasi di chiedergli di consumare il pasto lì sopra.  
“Il curry di maiale con osen-tamago!”  
  
Kageyama si alzò all’istante, abbandonando il telecomando dietro di sé, improvvisamente motivato ad abbandonare la comoda posizione.  
  
“Arrivo!” – disse con fervore, eccitato all’idea di poter degustare il suo piatto preferito, con un sorriso che solo in queste occasioni gli si vedeva sul volto. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! ^__^
> 
> Mi sono divertita così tanto a scrivere la mia prima fanfic che ho deciso di continuare e di iniziarne una seconda, incentrata sempre sulla mia coppia preferita, Kageyama e Hinata. Volevo immaginarli all’università e quindi ho deciso di fare una collage AU in cui si trovano a convivere insieme. Spero che vorrete seguirla e farmi sapere cosa ne pensate! 
> 
> Riporto la descrizione di quello che, come si può leggere nel manga, è il piatto preferito di Kageyama: curry di maiale con onsen- tamago (letteralmente “uova delle terme”; vengono cotte lentamente e a bassa temperatura).


End file.
